


“Why should you care?”

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: First Kisses [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: Continuing the series of shorts of possible first kisses between these two. Got a few ideas. Feel free to submit prompts for anything you’d like to see in the comments below or over on Tumblr at lulacat3





	“Why should you care?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/gifts).



> A gift for ElizaHiggs. Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> “Can I propose an angry first kiss? :)”

Robin was humming under her breath as she touched up her make-up at her desk, peering into a tiny hand mirror. She’d intended to go home before going out tonight, but finishing her latest report had taken her longer than she planned. Luckily she always had her make-up in her handbag, and she had found a clean blouse in her spare clothes stash that she kept under her desk.

Strike came through from his office and raised an eyebrow when he saw what she was doing. “Going out?” he asked. He was glad that she was starting to get a social life now, going out with her flatmate and sometimes with Ilsa.

“I am,” she said. “Corporate Guy wanted to meet away from the office to discuss the case.”

Strike frowned. “Why couldn’t he come here?” he asked.

“He could,” Robin said, “but he’s really busy at work at the moment so he suggested meeting in the evening.”

Strike snorted. He didn’t like Corporate Guy, with his snappy expensive suits and shiny shoes and confident air. He reminded Strike of Matthew. He had started meeting Robin more and more often to discuss the case.

Robin paused, mascara wand hovering by her eye, and looked at him. “What was that snort for?” she demanded.

“He suggested meeting in the evening? In some fancy bar, no doubt?” Strike knew he was being snippy, but the thought of Robin going on a date had set his teeth on edge.

“We’re meeting at the Silverton near his office,” she said.

“Enough said,” Strike said triumphantly. The Silverton was a trendy new cocktail bar.

Robin glared at him, annoyed. “It’s a nice place,” she said, defensively. “I’ve wanted to go there for ages.”

Strike rolled his eyes and she frowned. “What was that for, that...” - she gestured vaguely towards the whole of him with the mascara wand - “that eye-rolling and the attitude? So what if it’s a fancy bar and I’m putting on make-up. I feel like going out, and he offered.”

“He’s a client,” Strike said, knowing as he said it that it wasn’t a good argument.

“Hah! Like that’s ever stopped you!” Robin said, really irritated now. She hadn’t intended tonight to be a date, but why shouldn’t it be? She was free to date if she wanted. And she certainly wasn’t going to have Strike tell her she couldn’t date a client when she was pretty sure he had indulged on occasion. There was no shortage of wealthy women seeking proof of their husbands’ infidelity and then, once they’d met Strike, revenge. She’d never once picked at him for agreeing to evening meetings or commented when he then put on his suit and cologne. I guess it’s one rule for a man, but a totally different one for a woman, as always, she thought, crossly.

Strike knew he was being unreasonable. It was true, he had allowed the lines to... erode occasionally between himself and a client. But the thought of Robin and Corporate Guy grated. It’s because he’s so like Matthew, he told himself. Robin deserves better. He wouldn’t allow himself to admit jealousy. But being cross with himself for being unreasonable made him crosser with her.

“It’s your life,” he muttered, turning back to his office.

“Oi!” Robin stood up. “Don’t walk away from me!” Startled, Strike turned back. She marched round her desk to face him, her hands on her hips.

“Too bloody right it’s my life. If I want to go out with a client, I will. If I want to sleep with him, I will,” she went on recklessly, even though she had absolutely no intention of even snogging Corporate Guy, let alone sleeping with him. “If you can sleep with clients and I can’t, that’s double standards.” A small voice in the back of her head said how ridiculous she was being, standing up for her right to do something she didn’t even want to do. It’s the principle, she told herself.

Strike was glaring back at her now, trying not to think of Robin in bed with the handsome young entrepreneur. The thought upset him more than he could admit, and that made him crosser. It didn’t help that she looked gorgeous in the new blouse and evening make-up. He looked at her, standing with her hands on her hips, spots of angry colour on her cheekbones, her eyes flashing, standing up to him. He had never found her sexier. A sudden surge of desire made him angrier still.

“Fine, sleep with him!” he almost shouted. This argument is ridiculous, he thought, just leave it. But he couldn’t. Suddenly he couldn’t bear the thought of her going out with Corporate Guy tonight.

Robin threw her hands up in exasperation. “What business is it of yours if I do?” she cried. “For God’s sake, Nathan just suggested the Silverton...”

“Nathan?” Strike spat. He had forgotten the young man even had an actual name. To hear Robin was on first name terms with him rankled.

“I can hardly call him Corporate Guy to his face!” she was practically shouting now too. Furious now, she marched across to him, stood in front of him. Angry heat emanated from her, mingling with her perfume, filling his senses. He was furious with her, and had never wanted to kiss anyone so much in his life.

“Just what is your problem?” she demanded. “What does it matter to you who I go out with? Why should you care?”

Something in Strike snapped. He leaned down and kissed her, hard and angrily. He felt her shock, felt her almost jump, felt just a hint of melting acceptance, and then she pulled away. For a moment he thought she was going to slap him. They stood there, facing off, inches apart, breathing hard, angry.

Robin blinked. She was furious with him still, but also suddenly very aroused. A moment of clarity - that’s why he doesn’t want me going on this date.

Then she seized his face in her hands and kissed him back, hungry, her tongue thrusting forwards to meet his. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him, and she could feel he was just as aroused as she was. She kissed him and kissed him, anger turned to passion.

Eventually she broke off again and stared at him, dazed. “I’m still cross with you,” she said, shakily.

Strike chuckled. “That’s okay,” he replied. “I quite like it.”


End file.
